fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Darius
Darius is one of the human-chimeras protecting Solf J. Kimblee. Later he joined Elrics with his partner Heinkel Appearance Darius is tall, well built muscular man with dark hair and sideburns. In his chimera form he has appearance of gorilla, albeit much more humanoid and bipedal. Role in the story Darius is first seen in Briggs, protecting Kimblee with other chimeras. When Edward Elric and Kimblee fight in abandoned mining city, Ed saves him and Heinkel from being crushed by falling bits of roof. They help Ed to get a steel pipe from his abdomen and agree to help him. The trio go to Central, to see if anybody else has returned to their old safehouse. There they encounter Ling Yao, who soon changes to Greed and make alliance with him. When travelling around Centrals slum area, they are attacked by Pride, who has taken Al as a hostage. After a brief fight Ed causes a complete blackout, enabling Heinkel to attack Pride. Gluttony joins the battle, and Darius fights him in his chimera form. Just as Gluttony tries to absorb Greed, Ed and Darius to his fake Gate of truth, Lan Fan appears and saves them. Some slum dwellers appear with a lantern, providing Pride a source of light. Pride tries to kill Heinkel but Ed saves him and tricks Pride to divert his shadows to Al. Fu uses a flashbang to destroy Prides shadows. Darius and Ed take Als armour to safety. Pride eats Gluttony, gaining his remaining lives and his sense of smell. Hohenheim joins the battle and creates a plan to beat Pride. While Hohenheim distracts Pride, Al sneaks behind him and attacks. Pride captures Al, but Hohenheim creates a dome of earth around them, deriving Pride source of his shadows. After a night of rest, Jerso, Zampano, Scar and Dr. Marcoh arrive. Two groups join and start to plan their next movement. While Dr. Marcoh and Heinkel stay back, other chimeras, Scar, Ed, Hohenheim and Lan Fan leave for Central. Central is overrun by masses of soldiers, so the group can't use the old entrance to Fathers lair. They use tunnel under third research facility to enter the lair. The group splits in two, Hohenheim and Lan Fan in one and Ed, chimeras and Scar in other. Ed's group comes to a big gate and only then does it immediately open. From the other side comes masses of Homunculus like zombies that try to eat them. During the fight, Darius uses his brute strength and even resorts to using Barry the Chopper's discarded meat clever when he starts to get tired. The group fight the Homunculi but after a long battle, they just can't kill enough of the seemingly invulnerable creatures. Roy Mustang then appears and burns their legs off (incenerates them completely in the anime) and the team continues through the gate. He next appears to assist everyone when the rejected Fuhrer candidates have captured them, taking out a couple on his own. He then cheers on the stronger fighters during the final battle. He is last seen in a photo next to Heinkel and Yoki, seemingly working at a circus. Powers and Abilities Darius is a chimera fused with a gorilla. As such, he has the ability to morph into a steroid-enhanced version of himself with more simian-like features. Even in his default form, Darius has immense strength, as well as enhanced senses (but apparently not as good as Heinkel's). Category:Characters Category:Chimera Category:Military